


got a problem, puppy?

by dustysadderdaze



Series: the (nasty) adventures of luten [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Issues, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: {commission.}Ten. One of the youngest CEO'S and most handsome around. Wong Yukhei, obedient secretary that's always on his feet and ready to get things done. Their closest employees know that they're fucking, but to the outside world, they just look like an unstoppable duo. On today's adventure, Ten makes Xuxi hold. And it's not what he was expecting.





	got a problem, puppy?

“Got a problem, puppy?”

Penned by: sweetpinksaturn  
Beta’d: n/a

Inspired by: taemin’s entire discography

It had started off as something so completely innocent. But then again, his boss never let anything stay innocent. 

Especially when it came to embarrassing the hell out of him during the work day. 

Wong Yukhei. Commonly known around people close to him as Xuxi. Twenty two. Secretary to one of the most well-known and wealthy CEOs in all of Hong Kong- called Ten, never referred to by his birth name. They had… a certain kind of relationship, so to speak. Yes, they were fucking. Yes, it was totally and utterly cliche, an employee fucking their boss, especially a secretary fucking their boss. But it wasn’t what you’d expect. Media always portrayed these relationships as a big, masculine dominant type with a small, petite type. Instead, it was reversed. Ten was this fairy-like, fragile looking little mean dominant. And Yukhei? Well. He was the poster child for the stereotypical jock type, but the pretty boy version. Big, full lips. Perfectly proportioned face. Big, doe eyes. Honey brown hair. Deep voice that could probably lull anyone to sleep with just a few words. 

Ten. CEO of his self-made company- no one really knew how he did it, especially at the age of twenty five. Maybe he’d sold his soul to the devil, maybe he fucked his way to the top, who would ever find out? He’d take that secret with him to the grave. Currently, he was sitting at his very large but elegant mahogany desk, the lid of his slim laptop open, dressed… well, immaculately, as Youngho from accounting would have said downstairs over a cup of coffee during break. His eyes were outlined in blank eyeliner to make him look even more feline than he already did, he wore no other makeup but what looked very natural, and he still looked very otherworldly. A black tie hung at his neck, snug and very professional looking. White button-up accentuating every curve his perfect body had. Black slacks that very unfortunately (For his secretary, that it) outlined his hips and his pretty legs- that he’d seen bare far too many times, not that he was complaining in the slightest.

“Yukhei,” he announced rather suddenly, voice soft and warm- deceiving. Yukhei knew better than to trust that. His eyes flicked up to meet his bosses as he gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk, expecting him to sit in it. And that he did. Within moments, Xuxi’s long limbs had carried him to where he was instructed and he sat carefully. All morning, Ten had been instructing him to drink coffee…. And he wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom. For the past three hours, since he’d clocked into the office. It wasn’t fair, if you asked him. But he, Wong Yukhei, was whipped for his boss, and that’s all that could be said about that. 

Ten walked around the corner of the working space and perched himself on the edge, feet idly twitching every now and then. “You haven’t been a good boy for me, Xuxi,” he started, still in the same calm tone as before, eyes half lidded as he stared down at him. Even though his face remained gentle, he could feel the heat in his gaze. And it terrified him. He knew what this tiny man was capable of. 

“So you know what you’re going to do for me?” he arched a sculpted and penciled in eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. And suddenly, intimidation was all he knew. Well, more than usual. Ten had a very strong presence wherever he want, and it tended to make people submit instantly, sexually or otherwise.

“Yes?” his voice was so strained, he was sure he sounded pathetic.

“You’re gonna humiliate yourself for me,” the wicked smile Xuxi was so used to seeing solely for his eyes only was plastered onto his face and his thick thighs trembled the slightest bit. “You’re gonna ruin those too tight pants, right here, right now.”

He was sure he hadn’t heard him right. Everything was white sound at this point- the sound of chattering people outside of the private office, the passing of cars on the busy street, the insistent ring of desk phones. Yes, Ten and he had done this before- but in private, not at work!

“Color?” his boss added, losing his scariness for a split second to check on him. Ten may be cruel sometimes(all the time), but he consistently checked up on Yukhei.

“Green.” was all that passed his lips and, before he could move, Ten’s smirk was curling his thin lips and the heel of his black, shiny business shoes was worming its way between Yukhei’s legs- which he opened obediently. And, unexpectedly, pressed up against his crotch. “Don’t move,” Ten snapped, still looking as angelic as ever, even as he picked up a slow rhythm of moving his foot in a circular motion.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d had at least three cups of coffee since eight), and he’d drank some juice down in the break room about an hour ago. But he tried as hard as he could, he really, really did. His boss was relentless, however. He knew how easily it was to get Xuxi riled up, it really didn’t take much. 

It also didn’t take much for him to break. Within five minutes, the brunette was releasing all over himself- but no, not cum. Piss. A broken moan passed his lips as his head fell back against the headrest of the chair, knowing full well there was a very large stain forming on the front of his pants.

“You dumb fucking puppy,” Ten sneered as he continued to press his foot down, not caring that his employee would be overstimulated any second now. “You didn’t even bother to hold it. What was that? Five fucking minutes? You really are just a stupid piss baby, huh?”

All Xuxi knew how to do was whine and whimper. Eventually, the stream ended and he just knew there was a pool of his own release simmering beneath his thighs, and his slacks were effectively ruined. He couldn’t care, though. He was high in the clouds, not just from being able to finally let go, but the words. Ten knew as well as he did that the humiliation got him off. There were many times he’d just kneel in front of him, degrade him until he came all over himself. Untouched.

Ten retracted his leg, kicking his shoe off- he was probably going to make Yukhei clean it later, tongue and all, and glared down at him. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, pup? Come here.”

Instantly, he was out of his seat, ignoring the sticky feeling inside of his boxers. He slid to his knees in between Ten's legs, big, innocent eyes unfocused on him- that was, until, his hand came down on his cheek, and he was grabbing onto his chin. “Focus on me, princess,” he sneered, balancing himself on his free palm once he'd pulled his hand away.

“'m sorry, mommy,” he mumbled, trying his best to give his dominant all of his attention- Ten was right, after all. He was just a dumb, empty-minded puppy that never stopped thinking about Ten. Ten stepping on his cock. Ten slapping him around. Ten fucking him until he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

“That's a good boy,” he murmured in reply, flicking the hair out of his face and caressing the cheek- yes, the one still the tiniest bit pink. “Why don't you go get the other suit out of the drawer and clean yourself up?” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. Xuxi's wanted to chase his lips but he knew he hadn't been given permission.

Instead, all he could manage was a mumbled, “thank you.”

And as he was standing up to get changed, Ten grabbed him by the belt and yanked him down to whisper in his ear, “I'm still not done with you yet. You have to go down and change in the break room.” His wicked grin was back, and he squeezed an asscheek. Xuxi had to go walk past his closest coworkers.

And Ten had no remorse. But then again, he never did.

Finished💜✨

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to take commissions so hit me up on here or in messages and let me know if you want something done! Please consider donating, if you can!  
> https://ko-fi.com/saturnscorner


End file.
